Journey into Mystery Annual Vol 1 1
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Sol Brodsky | Quotation = Hold! Come No Further! You May Cross Yon Bridge Only After Hercules Has Done So! | Speaker = Hercules' First Words | StoryTitle1 = When Titans Clash! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = While traveling out to Jotunheim, Thor and Loki are searching for a path leading to the land of Olympus, home of the Olympian Gods when they happen upon some Frost Giants, which Thor easily defeats in combat. However, the battle causes the ground to rupture and Thor falls into the chasm and finds himself in a tunnel. Following it to its end he finds himself on Olympus. After exploring a bit he seeks to cross a bridge but is halted by Hercules who demands that nobody cross the bridge until he has done so. Finding such a notion ridiculous as there is room for both men to cross the bridge, ignores the demand and begins crossing the bridge. This leads to the arrogant Hercules to begin attacking Thor who seeks to match his strength, and his weapon (a club) against Thor's hammer. Thor attempts to toss his hammer at Hercules but finds the Demi-God able to grab it in mid flight and toss it back at Thor. The battle rages on, as both combatants match each others attacks it becomes clear that both men are equally matched. With no end to the battle in sight, they are stopped when they are struck by Zeus, ruler of the Olympian Gods. With Zeus calling the battle an end, the two strong men bow in honour of the request. Thor explains that he had come on a mission of peace, and both he and Hercules make it and declare each other friends before Zeus uses his power to return Thor to Jotunheim. There he finds Loki inspecting the damage done during Thor's battle with the Frost Giants. When Thor questions where Loki was during the battle, the God of Mischief claims that he fled the battle to search for aid. Suddenly, before anything else can be said, the cavern to Olympus is suddenly filled with rock and a mountain is constructed in its place forcing the two Gods to seek cover. With the way to Olympus sealed, they decide to leave however Thor begins to wonder when, if ever, he may meet Hercules again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * * * Items: * * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 85 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 93 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | ReprintOf4 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 95 | ReprintOfStory4 = 1 | ReprintOf5 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 97 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | Notes = * Includes a pin-up of Asgard. This rendition denotes primarily the major city of Asgard proper, noting the Temple of Titans, Yggasdral, the Warlock's Haven, the Dome of Combat, the Monument to the Unknown Warrior, a Museum of Weaponry, the Hall of Heroes, and finally a Bust of Odin. * As revealed in Thor Annual #8, story one is a tale of a much younger Thor from "when the Eternal Realm was young". * credits for Story 1: ** Mighty Story By: Stan Lee ** Majestic Art By: Jack Kirby ** Masterful Inking By: Vince Colletta ** Mostly Lettered By: Sam Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}